The End and Beyond
by THEnextALADDIN
Summary: I got tired of all the oneshot Detective Conan Stories so I made my own. RR ShinichixRan
1. Chapter 1

CH1-One truth

Today was the day, Conan was finally going to tell Ran the truth. He could no longer bare the thought of lying to someone as important to him as Ran. His resolve to do so was unbreakable, no matter how much Agasa and Ai try to convince him not to. His only deterrent was how much Ran would yell at him before she forgave him; which he knew she would. Especially after all the times when she told him that she told him she loves Shinichi while she thought he was Conan. The door knob turned as Conan prepared himself but…it was Sonoko who came rushing in.

"She (huff) gone (huff) they took her"

"WHO TOO HER", commanded Conan immediately knowing she was speaking about Ran

"I don't know. They were dressed in all black trench coats, they said to tell Shinichi to show himself or she'll pay the prince for being an enemy the organization."

"Damn it! Do you have any idea where they went!?"

"They said that Shinichi could figure it out from this."

Sonoko handed Conan a DVD.

Conan immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"Are you calling Shinichi now?"

Conan ignored her and started to dial.

"Hey I asked you a question, call Shinichi now. Ran is endanger"

Conan continued to ignore her.

"STOP IGNORING ME! DO CARE ABOUT RAN AT ALL!!?"

That called Conan's attention; he gave her a glare that could force every member of the Black Organization to wet themselves.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DON'T EVER QUESTION HOW I FEEL ABOUT RAN! I'M NOT CALLING SHINICHI BECAUSE I AM SHINICHI, IT'S MY FAULT THAT THEY TOOK RAN. THAT'S WHY I'M CALLING THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HELP ME!"

Sonoko eyes widen as she took a step back in disbelief.

"_How could this brat be Shinichi?"_, she mentally questioned herself.

"Jodie-sensei, I need your help. They've taken Ran", requested Shinichi on the verge of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2-Disc

Jodie and Shinichi had met at Agasa house in order to watch the DVD.

"I hate to tell you this Shinichi-kun, but I told you-"

Shinichi threw Agasa the same look that he gave Sonoko.

"Do not finish that sentence."

Jodie popped the DVD into the TV and pressed play.

"WHAT THE HELL!?", Shinichi, Jodie, and Agasa all said at once

Their mouths collectively hung open as the DVD played the final episode of Death Note.

"Is this a joke?" ask Agasa

"Maybe they gave the wrong disc.", Jodie tried to reason

All the while Shinichi intently watched the television noting important clues. By the end of the show he discovered Ran's location.

"I got it!" exclaimed Shinichi

"What?" ask Agasa

"It's not very noticeable, but their small pauses in the video during key points." explained Shinichi

"Like what?" Jodie asked

"When Light is running after he was shot, he was by the sea, implying Ran is near the sea, before that while their in the ware house its pause on the number of the warehouse, but it also pauses when Light is shot, meaning they are will to hurt Ran if they have not already." Shinichi stated suddenly finding the floor a safe haven for his overflowing eyes.

Noticing this Jodie change the topic, "Where are they"

"P-24"


	3. Chapter 3

CH3- P-24

"Shinichi-kun, maybe it would be for the best if you don't go. You are too connected to this, your emotions will cloud your judgment.", requested Jodie

"I'm going no matter what! It is fault Ran is in this situation; if I had told her the truth sooner she would have known that she was a target and would have been able to better defend herself"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Shinichi-kun" Jodie stated in an attempt to console him

"Than whom should I blame"

"The Black Organization" stated Jodie as if it was the simplest thing in the world

Shinichi smiled

"Lets go get your girlfriend back" Jodie shouted with an immature glee worthy of a school girl.

Shinichi faltered for second because of Jodie's girlfriend comment, but quickly regained his composure.

They started to make their out the door.

"Wait!"

Shinichi turned only the narrowly catching a vile tossed by Ai

"What is this?"

"The completed antidote, I thought it may come in handy" Ai smiled

"Thank you Ai"

"With you on the case it will be safe for me to start going by Sherry again."

Shinichi smiled as he step out the door.

"Hold on Ran"


	4. Chapter 4

CH4-Ran

Ran woke up in a dark building surrounded by wooden crates. She was tied to her chair with her mouth gagged.

"So Shinichi's bitch is awake"

Vodka stepped out from behind one of the crates.

"Maybe I can have a little fun before that Detective bastard shows. If he shows up."

"He'll show. After all why would Shinichi leave his precious Ran with us?"

Gin came from behind Vodka and walked up to Ran removing her gag from her mouth.

"Now little girl, when was the last time you saw Shinichi?"

Gin used a pseudo kind voice that made Ran fear for her life, but when he heard Shinichi's name she immediately thought of time she told him she was in love with him while she was on the plane (movie 9).

"Answer Now!" Gin commanded as he back handed her knocking him to the ground.

"Bastard, I'll never let you have Shinichi."

Ran had streams running down her face, soothing the red mark where gin hit her.

"Why…why do you want him?" she whimpered

"Remember that day you two were at Tropical Land?"

Vodka silently smirked as Gin recalled the story.  
"We were on the Mystery Coaster with you, see that boyfriend of yours was right to be suspicious of us you see we were their blackmailing the owner of the park. Unfortunately I caught Shinichi spying on us."

Gin smirk due to the idea of Ran face when she'll hear the next part.

"So I knocked him out and poisoned him."

Ran's tears started to flow anew as she recalled the times she was angry with Shinichi for not being there, and now the thought of him dead caused un told guilt. (yes she completely forgot that they want to capture Shinichi)

"But as it turns out, Shinichi was one of the lucky 1 out of a 100 who survived, we only discover thanks to our spy. Come on out Bourbon."

Out stepped a figure familiar to Ran.

"You're the guy who Shinichi let stay in his house!"

"Yes, but forget that for now didn't you find it odd that-"

Suddenly bright lights shone through the windows as a voice came over a loud speaker.

"Attention Black Organization we have the Building surrounded, all your member outside the building have been apprehended, release Mouri Ran now and your punishment maybe lightened."

"_That voice, it's"_

"SHINICHI!" Ran completed her though out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 "Shinichi"

"So Cool Guy finally decided to show up, than again why wouldn't he? After all why had his Angel." A new figure entered the mix, stepping right in front of only to.

"VERMOUTH! You said clearly you had no idea who Kudo Shinichi is." Gin yelled clearly pissed

"A secret makes woman, woman" she replied simply

"Are any other secrets your keeping, or do wish to take them to your grave?"

Gin pulled out a hand gun and turned to Vermouth.

"Stop Aniki, the boss will be pissed if take out one of our own." Vodka tried to reason, but to no avail

As Gin was about to pull the trigger Vermouth kicked it out of his, inadvertently causing Gin to pull the trigger while the gun faced up. The bullet ricocheted off the roof and headed straight for Ran. Ran shut her eyes as she brace for impact.

Ran felt blood splatter allover her face, yet the blood was not her own. She opened her eyes to see an injured Shinichi smiling down at her, using the chair she was tied to keep himself up.

"Shi.. Shinichi why?" Ran's tears were mixing with Shinichi's blood as she questioned him.

"Baka, don't when saving someone I don't need a reason. Especially when it's someone I love." Shinichi smiled as he stood up the face the members of the Black Org.

"Long time no see." He stated with his normal arrogant aura.

Gin light a cigarette, "If you're here, who was that outside?"

"I had Hittori Heji use a voice changer to impersonate me in order to distract you, while I snuck around back. Though we really did capture all our agents including Vermouth, you should consider getting better help."

"Did you say Vermouth?" questioned Bourbon as he faced the Vermouth, who now right in front of him.

"A secret makes woman, woman" she smirk as she knocked out Bourbon, pulled out a gun and removed her mask all one swift motion.

"Isn't that right Cool Kid?"

"Yea Jodie-sensei" Shinichi smirked

All the while Ran sat there completely lost.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 "Brandy"

While Jodie was staring down Gin and Vodka Shinichi untied Ran.

"Get out of here as fast as you can."

"No! I'm not leaving you again. Not after what happened last time!"

"Ran, go I can't stand to see anything happen to you here. You were already dragged into

this because of me"

"DO YOU THINK I CAN STAND TO SEE SOME THING HAPPEN TO YOU!?"

"Ran"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you until this is over."

Ran stood and looked Shinichi in the eye. Shinichi frowned at her stubbornness, yet it was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Go hide and DO NOT get involved."

Ran nodded and ran behind a crate.

"Guess you to think your pretty smart, rounding up all the members of the organization. You think that's an accomplishment," Gin spat, "we're nothing but expendable pawns for Her. She couldn't give a damn about us if she tried, not that I mind; I actually respect the bitch for it. But you guys messed around too much, she wouldn't have minded taking out a few members, but by taking out all her pawns you, Kudo Shinichi may became the prophetic Sliver Bullet to take down the organization. And BRANDY will not stand for that! You're lucky though She seems to have taken a special liking to you if you know what I mean, at most she'll just kidnap you and do all sorts of thingsand probably kill your girl."

"If anyone tries to lay a finger on Ran I'll kill them myself."

"My, my the high and mighty Shinichi stooping to the level of those he pursues."

"Who are you to judge? I can tell you're the type who kills just for fun."

"Way to hit the nail on the head; there no greater adrenaline rush, than killing, with the things are looking this is going to be my last chance."

With that Gin pointed his gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger.

"Bastard, I guess that only leaves you Vodka. Come quietly, there's no one to help you." Jodie stated

"If I spill about Brandy will I get anytime off?"

"I'll what I can do."

"Ran you can come out now."

Ran step out and a run up to Shinichi and hugged him as tight as she could.

"OW!"

"Shinichi, I'm sorry is it the bullet wound."

"I'm fine Ran-"

Shinichi started to cough blood.

"SHINICHI, I'll an ambulance!"

But Shinichi did not hear her; he passed out as Ran supported his unconscious body.

Shinichi open his eyes to find unfamiliar ceiling. He quickly assessed it to be a hospital room. He felt a pressure on his chest, as he look down to see Ran sleeping peacefully. Shinichi smiled as he removed some of the hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. The door creaked open, and Sherry walked in, in her real body.

"Don't you look happy?"

"It would be impossible for me to be any happier."

"Jodie told me about what Gin said-"

"About Brandy?"

"I never meet her, but the stories about make the other members look like a box of kittens. You should be careful, especially since she taken a liking to you."

"I've already made arrangements to secure Ran safety before I even went to the warehouse in anticipation for such an occasion."

"She'd never agree if it meant that you two be separated again."

"That's why if she agrees I want us to go into hiding together."

Shinichi looked down again at Ran and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7 "The Dream"

Ran opened her eyes to see nothing but an all consuming darkness that enveloped her surroundings.

"Hello" she called in vain, while not even an echo returned to her ears.

"Shinichi are you there?" Ran cry out, as tears formed in her eye from the sheer emptiness that surrounded her.

As if he was answering her cries Kudo Shinichi appeared before Ran smile the arrogant smile he was so well known for. Ran returned his smile with her own smile, she ran up to embrace the Holmes freak; as she would often call him. But with every step she took Ran seemed further and further away from her beloved detective, all the while the Smile remained on Shinichi's face. Ran fell on her knees from exhaustion after running endlessly.

"Why!? Why do you always leave me? Why can't you ever be happy with the world around you? Why is it that you always search for trouble or is it that trouble searches for you? Why can't you grow up and see that I love you?"

"_Ran"_ came a faint whisper

She lifted her head to the Great Detective of the West, Kudo Shinichi, was kneeing in front of her staring into her eyes smiling not an arrogant smile, but a sincerely loving smile. Despite have the man she longed for so long in front of her she felt some what uneasily around him.

"_an... Ran"_ came the whisper again

Ran recognized it to be Shinichi's voice, yet the Shinichi before her was completely silent

"_RAN! Please answer me!"_

"Shinichi!? What's going on?"

Ran looked at the Shinichi in front of her only to see his face literally crack like porcelain. As pieces of the fake Shinichi's face fell on the ground, it relieved none other than Vodka. Vodka smiled malevolently at Ran as he pulled a gun and cocked it.

"It's time for Kudo's precious little angel to fall."

Vodka pointed the gun at Ran; he began to slowly pull the trigger when Shinichi jump in front taking the bullet.

"SHINICHI!" Ran screamed as she sat up in a cold sweat.

"Ran, what's wrong I'm right here?" Shinichi spoke still in his hospital bed

Ran leap on top of him hugging him fiercely as he were about to slip away into the darkness she had just awoken from.

"Please don't leave again, you can't leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere Ran, because I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you any longer."

"Shinichi there is something I need to tell you,

"What is it Ran?"

She turned her head tring to hid how red her face was.

"I love you."

Shinichi smiled "I love you too, Ran."

Ran's eyes widened, as she hugged Shinichi even tighter 

"Ran"

"What is it?" Ran ask, blind by her own elation

"Your hurting me."

"I'm so sorry, are you okay"

"I'm fine, Ran"


	8. Chapter 8

CH8 "Reunions"

"_I'm fine Ran"_

Ran and Shinichi look at each other for a moment; they slowly closed the gap between their faces. Despite being both of them seventeen this would be the first kissed for both of them. Shinichi's and Ran's faces were both redder than one could imagine, with their eyes closed, they shortened the gap between them to a centimeter. They were so wrapped up with each other they never notice the door open.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!!!", came a girlish squeal of excitement

Shinichi and Ran separated to see Kudo Yukiko jumping up and down like a school girl.

"Oka-san, act your age!"

Ran remained was completely frozen in place, either due to shock and embarrassment, especially as more people walk into the room.

"What finally happened?" asked an intrigued Mori Kasaki

"We're going to be in-laws!" Both squealed in a high pitch voice.

"WHAT! Over my dead body!", Kogoro lunged at Shinichi but was stopped by Kudo Yusaku grabbing him by his collar ,

"Hold on, your mother likes to rebellious. What really happen Shinichi?"

"Ran and I were about to kiss when Oka-san yelled like a little girl" Yukiko was to busy celebrating with Kasaki to hear what Shinichi had said, unlike Kogoro.

"Y-you bastard! Get away from my daughter"

"Out-san! Stop this right now! Shinichi and I just admitted that we love each other and you're ruining the moment, it's supposed to be a happy time. He finally came back and he promised not to leave me again." Ran yelled breaking out of her stupor upon hear Shinichi being threatened. She was on the verge of tears as Shinichi hugged her and rubbed her back in order to comfort her.

Kasaki and Yukiko stop at their celebrating and nodded at each other as Kogoro begged Ran to forgive him. Before he could do anything else Kasaki grabbed Kogoro and dragged him out of the room, later his cries of pain would send a cold chill down the spines of patience awaiting treatment.


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

It was the middle of the night as Shinichi sat in his hospital bed, unable to sleep. The next day his life would finally return to normal, he would back to the same school, he'll attend the same class, and the same fools would heckle him about Ran being his "wife". Only now he could call Ran his girlfriend, a prospect the young detective was very much looking forward to. Shinichi laid back as a smile graced his face, but was soon gone when he heard the door crick.

Jodi stuck her head back in the room, "Hey kid, how's it going?"

"What are you doing here sensei?"

"I heard from Ai about your little plan to take Ran away for protection."

Shinichi's face fell; he had completely forgotten that plan.

"I'm just here to say it's not necessary, because I'll be returning as the teacher and we already started to have our agents look after Ran, your parents, and pretty much anyone important to you that could be targeted."

A smile grew on Shinichi's face as heard Jodi's word and he knew Ran would be safe.

"One thing one should know before I go Shinichi be careful around Ran."

"What do you mean, you can't suspect her of all people as a member of the BO!?"

"Of course not, but the BO were smart, they were able to figure out your only weakness."

With that Jodi left the room, leaving Shinichi to sleep.

The next morning Shinichi and Ran were back to their old ritual of walking to school together, but a slight modification had been made, their walk with their arms inter locked and Ran's head resting on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Shinichi do you know what to day is?"

Shinichi instantly started to sweat, 'What the hell? What did I forget? It February so her birthdays not for awhile, definitely can't be an anniversary or something, we only got together yester day. HOLY SHIT!!' Shinichi had come to a conclusion upon seeing red heart in a nearby corner store. 'It's fucking Valentines day! Crap!!' (Im going by the Japanese Valentines Day tradition instead of the US one, were girls give the guy chocolate)

Ran stopped walking and pulled out a small box with a red ribbon on it, "I know it's early in the day, but I wanted to give this to you before the other girls at school saw you."

Shinichi took Ran's box and hugged her, Shinichi then whispered into her ear, "If it bothers you, I won't accept chocolates from anyone. Yours is the only chocolate I care about."

Ran smiled as they moved into a chaste kiss. It was than they had realized that everything had just taken place in front of the school with the entire student body watching.

The couple smiled nervously with beams of sweat as pretty much every single guy and girl giving them a dark look. The single guys were jealous of Shinichi, while the single girls were jealous of Ran. Sonoko ran up to Ran an hugged her, "It finally happened, you two got together!"

Sonoko sent a cold glare into the crowd, and out of fear they started to cheer.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

CH 10

The school day passed by uneventfully, with only occurrences like Shinichi shocking the teachers by being completely caught with the curriculum and girls spying on Shinichi and Ran during lunch break. At the sound of the final bell Shinichi and Ran proceeded to walk home together.

They walk in relative silence until they reach Ran's home; she spoke up, "Umm, Shinichi?"

"What is it, Ran-**chan**" replied Shinichi, putting extra emphasis on the new honorific, which caused Ran to blush.

"I though since we had tomarrow off, (make up a reason) that we could spend the day together."

"Our first real date, I guess." Shinichi laughed, slightly blushing

"Well maybe we would have had more if someone spend an extra two days in the hospital." Ran stated in mock anger

"It wasn't my fault Jodie had me do it for safety reasons." Shinichi stated in his defense

"Whatever," Ran smiled while she tiptoed to kiss him chastely on the lips, "I'll come by your house around noon." Ran quickly ran inside, Shinichi smiled as waved goodbye to Ran.

Lost in his own world, Shinichi entered his house only to be greeted by Jodie, Heiji, and Akai waiting for him in his living room.

"What's going on, and how'd you get into my house?"

"We let ourselves in." bluntly stated Heiji

"Shinichi, have you forgotten that the BO leader is still out there" another blunt statement from Akai this time.

"I would have told you at school, but you left too quickly. Any way we're here to discuss our course of action regarding Brandy" explained Jodie

"And here I was looking forward to a break." sarcastically sighed Shinichi


End file.
